


It Was Just a Kiss

by AstoriaRamsay



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hope you enjoy, KuroMahi, M/M, and all of this fell out of me, and this happened, i had all this inspiration from reading your story, i just, i was writing for an hour straight, so i present it to you, the person who inspired it, this is not that good sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaRamsay/pseuds/AstoriaRamsay
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru never expected their relationship to be so popular throughout the whole school.





	It Was Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/gifts).



> I was reading ["Guilty Pleasure Friends"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5795764/chapters/13358413) by [RubyLeaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/pseuds/Rubyleaf)  
> and it gave me a lot of inspiration to write this. Hope you enjoy!

Kuro thinks that Mahiru has overworked himself. Usually Mahiru knows his limits, and puts his work off until he's regained some energy. But not last night.

Mahiru was up planning events, taking care of student council business, preparing for the upcoming festival, and many other things.

Kuro was lounging around his room when he noticed that Mahiru started to look really exhausted. He tried to tell him to rest, but all he got in response was "Hold on, I'm almost done."

Kuro eventually fell asleep in Mahiru's room, while Mahiru was still up doing work.

\--

When Kuro had woken up, he noticed that Mahiru was still working.

Kuro shifted in the bed, checking the time. It was 7 am. Mahiru had been working for 12 hours straight.

"Mahiru?"

At hearing the sound of his name, Mahiru jumped.

"Yeah?" Mahiru answered, hand over his heart, seemingly trying to calm it down.

"Have you really been up all night?" Kuro questioned him.

"Eh..." Mahiru started, rubbing his neck. "Maybe..."

Kuro just rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"Huh?"

Kuro sighed. "What a pain... check the time..."

Mahiru was confused, but turned around to look at his clock.

At seeing the time, Mahiru jumped up and started stuffing things into his school bag.

"It's almost time for school! We're gonna be late!! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just woke up, though..." Kuro pointed out.

"Well, no time to dwell over it. Get ready and let's leave!"

\--

After rushing into their class and everyone staring at them as they ran through the door, the bell rang as they were taking their seats. Hearing the bell, Mahiru sighed in relief.

"We made it." He smiled sleepily.

\--

Kuro was nearly asleep in class when he noticed someone was leaning on him. He turned his head down; unexpectedly, he saw Mahiru's face.

Kuro was in shock. Mahiru never fell asleep in class, even if he was really tired. He guessed Mahiru must have really overworked himself.

He decided to let Mahiru sleep, since he needed it, and took notes for his sleeping friend.

\--

After awhile, the class noticed Mahiru was asleep.

Students whispered to each other, some in shock because Mahiru never slept in class; others because he was sleeping on Kuro's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to Kuro and Mahiru, there were rumors about them. More specifically, rumors that they were dating. And this made everyone believe the rumors more.

\--

Eventually the bell rang, but Mahiru was still asleep. The whispers had gotten more frequent and Kuro wondered what everyone was talking about.

He decided he should at least wake Mahiru up so he could walk to his next class.

"Hey," Kuro said, shaking Mahiru's shoulder, "wake up, Mahiru."

Mahiru mumbled incoherently and shifted in his sleep.

"Mahiru?"

"Hmm...? Kuro...?"

"Mahiru, wake up."

Mahiru looked up at Kuro and smiled.

And then, unexpectedly, he leaned up and kissed Kuro on the cheek.

Everyone was watching them. 

Kuro's cheeks quickly turned red and Mahiru was laying on his shoulder, still half asleep.

Mahiru nuzzled into Kuro's neck, and Kuro's cheeks turned even more red.

People were still staring at them.

Conversation broke out, everyone excited to confirm that Kuro and Mahiru did seem to be dating.

Word spread from classroom to classroom, people looking out for the pair to see if anything else would happen.

When people would approach them to ask about it, Kuro pretended to not remember. Mahiru was confused because he didn't remember it at all.

When he and Kuro were away from the crowds of people, he asked what was up.

"Uhh... well... You fell asleep on my shoulder this morning in class..."

"That's what all this commotion is about?"

"No... You see, when I... when I tried to wake you up, you, uh... you..."

"I what?" Mahiru asked worriedly.

Kuro mumbled in response.

"What?"

Blushing, Kuro spoke as quickly as he could. "You kissed my cheek." 

"Huh? I did?!" Mahiru exclaimed in disbelief.

"Uh.. yeah..."

"Oh. Well, I guess everyone knows about us know." Mahiru scratched his extremely red face.

"Yeah, I guess." Kuro returned.

"I'm sorry, I know we didn't want to tell anyone and-" Mahiru started to ramble.

Kuro, sans words, walked close to Mahiru and embraced him.

"S'okay. Don't really care."

Mahiru pulled back to look up at Kuro's face.

Smirking, Mahiru said, "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this."

Mahiru stood on his tippy-toes and leaned his head towards Kuro, kissing him.

Kuro pulled away and said, "I don't mind at all."

\--

Rumors, still unknown by the pair, spread even quicker now that it's confirmed they're dating.


End file.
